


The Emotional Journey of Keith Kogane

by glittery_shirts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittery_shirts/pseuds/glittery_shirts
Summary: "Happy birthday, Keith."





	The Emotional Journey of Keith Kogane

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even. 
> 
> I tried.
> 
> This is literally the fastest I've ever written something.
> 
> I hope it's not terrible.
> 
> Happy birthday, Keith!

Lonely. 

That’s all that I had ever felt in my entire life. The absence of my mother and the death of my father had created a hole that made my whole being ache, the hurt throbbing deep in my bones, my soul, my heart. 

I never thought that anyone could fill that hole, that void of black nothingness. I never thought that I could feel anything other than loneliness and abandonment. And for a long time, I didn’t.

Then a great hero from the Garrison had not only made an effort to help me harness my potential, but also to become a meaningful person in my life, a balm that soothed the ache in my heart. He finally give me what I always wanted; familial love. 

Our relationship was not perfect, and we had our brief moments of frustration towards one another, but I finally had someone to look up to. I had someone to teach me how to be a man. I no longer had to grow up by myself; now, I had someone to help me grow up. I felt like I could conquer the world.

One day, however, he left me, and his disappearance felt like a sharp blow in the stomach, stealing my breath away. Events happened, giant lions were found and activated, and suddenly I found myself on the front-lines of an intergalactic war. I went on adventures that leave me staggering with bewilderment even now, and I had to push away all of my personal concerns for the sake of humanity. The only person who had ever cared for me had been taken away from me so many times that I stopped depending on him and looking up to him. I stopped having an older brother. The familiar ache of loneliness came back, and my mind was plagued with defeatist thoughts as I went spiraling under waves of loss.

And then I wasn’t.

The man who I had always cast aside and taken for granted became my saviour. He dove into the dark void of my self-hatred, fought against the strong currents of my deprecating thoughts, and pulled me back up to the surface so that I could breathe again. I gasped, gulped, and wheezed on the air, and I let the sweet breath rest snugly in my chest. I had been freed.

The dark hole of emptiness was filled once more, this time by my saviour, who I now call the love of my life. He taught me how to love again, this time as soulmates rather than family members, and he taught me how to trust someone with my thoughts and emotions. I have grown a lot since my childhood, I have learned how to trust someone into my life and how to let myself love and care for that same someone.

And now he stands beside me, the breeze ruffling his chestnut brown hair as his eyes gaze at me with love and adoration. We stand there together in silence for a beat, and then he reaches out toward me with a soft smile. His sapphire eyes sparkle like gems under the golden sun as he says, 

“Happy birthday, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just edited it a bit... nothing too noticeable. Please, let me know your thoughts!


End file.
